


Cock It and Pull It

by fofomazuzu



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofomazuzu/pseuds/fofomazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed and Troy take a moment to themselves during the paintball war and Troy is too distracted to go through the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock It and Pull It

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of For a Few Paintballs More.

Troy and Abed made an excuse to go to the storage room for more ammo. Their real intentions were that they wanted a moment to themselves, something they haven’t gotten since the paintball started.

“Oh my God Abed, this has got me all excited.” Troy said as he jumped up and down.

“I know, I really don’t know what to do with myself.” Abed glared blankly. He didn’t know how much he depended on Troy until he had to fight alone.

“I’m slightly turned on by all this.” Troy said as he rubbed his crotch.

“Me too, I keep flirting with Annie while I’m Han. I don’t try to but the character calls for it sometimes.”

“Abed, I don’t think I’ll be able to do this plan if I don’t get off, it’s too distracting.”

Abed thought about it for a minute and then it clicked. “Then let’s take care of that problem, shall we?” Abed said in his Han voice. He approached Troy with a smirk on his face and sex in his eyes.

“Really?” Troy questioned, somehow growing aroused.

“Absolutely.” Abed moved in and started kissing Troy’s neck. Troy bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Taking the gun from his belt, Abed took its barrel against Troy’s crotch. Troy leaned into it, letting out a soft sigh.

“Don’t shoot me,” Troy whimpered as he continued to rub against the gun.

“I’ll be careful.” Abed whispered in his ear. He then laid his other hand behind Troy’s neck and also leaned in against the gun. “If the gun goes off, we’re both out.” Abed gently kissed Troy on the lips. They then both collectively started rubbing against the gun, both touching head-to-head, focusing on their crotches and the gun. Both breathing heavy, forgetting that at any moment someone could open that door and see them, and in a worst case scenario, be someone from City College.

“Fuck Abed.” Troy grabbed onto the back of Abed’s hair and increased the frequency of his bucking. Abed grunted at the sudden pain but mentally shook it off and kept on with his own thrust.

Troy felt it coming and he knew if he made a loud noise that City College would be on them like feathers on a man covered in honey. With little though, he bit into Abed’s leather vest and took in as much of the waves of feelings that were releasing from inside him. The most amount of noise he made was muffled moans that let out through his teeth. Troy relaxed his muscles and laid his head on Abed’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“No problem”

Then there was a knock on the door. They both drew out of their guns and watched as the door slowly opened. It was Annie. “You guys are taking an awful long time in here, what have you been doing?”

“Sorry, we were taking a moment to take all of this in.” Troy answered.

“Well, Jeff is ready with his part of the plan so we should get ready too.”

Troy and Abed nodded. “I’m going to grab some ammo for us and I’ll be right out with you guys, alright?”

“Alright. Come on, Abed, come keep Shirley occupied with me, she won’t stop talking about wanting to go home.” Annie trailed out, Abed following off.

“Hey Abed,” Troy called.

“Yeah?” Abed looked back.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Abed said as he left the room and closed the door after him.


End file.
